


In The Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Gen, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a sunny day when contemplation turns to confession.
Relationships: Logan Delos/Reader
Kudos: 10





	In The Sunshine

Logan always had a soft spot for you, growing up together in unstable households seemed to make your bond as strong as diamond and twice as valuable, he was always there to stand up for you and fight by your side, he always there despite the drugs and the alcohol and the affairs; one text from you, and Logan would rush over as soon as he could, no matter the time of day or what the situation was. Having Logan in your life was a godsend, as not only did you have a partner in crime who was always there to lift you up, but he also knew the best dealers, and late nights in a field, high off your faces and unreal to the world, were a commonplace; getting high with Logan was always fun, and you always went home with a large smile plastered on your face and a slight joviality to your walk. 

But, things had not been great lately, a few problems here and there; he invited you to join him at Westworld, but you declined. Preferring to sit out in the back garden with a book, your leg slung over the side of the chair and your back pressed against the other arm, enjoying the sun while you could, soaking in the heat; wearing shabby ripped jeans that had plaid patches shown into them, and a sleeveless shirt, you sighed. Not even the book was a good enough distraction, despite the fact that it was by one of your favourite authors. 

The problems only seemed to grow as you sat and pondered everything and anything; thinking about your relationship with Logan, you did always find it weird that he wasn't his usual playboy self, he wasn't so cold and distant like he was with everyone else, only caring about sex, drugs, whatever he wanted. Maybe it was because you had known each other for so long, but maybe… maybe, as implausible as it seemed, it was something that ran deeper. Maybe that's why you were always so giddy around him, running around and grinning, a lovesick puppy dog, maybe that was why you couldn't stand the thought of him being with someone else, holding them close to his body as he bit into the side of their neck as their heart pitter pattered as he made them feel euphoria. 

Looking up at the sky, you sighed heavily, shaking your head. 

"The fuck is wrong with me?" 

Light grey and white clouds drifted by, mere stains on the bright cobalt canvas, flecks of black ink squawked and screeched as they flew by, the sun was high and beaming brightly, grinning but offering no answer, just the silent heat that made you sweat beneath its toothy smile. 

You grumbled, leaning back into your chair and covering your eyes with your arm, you wanted an answer, but nothing seemed to want to provide it and give it to you; you started to drift into your own daydreams, vivid and filled with Logan, when the sudden starting of music caused you to sit upright and yelp, nearly jumping out of your skin. 

Cyber Sex by Doja Cat. 

Logan was standing by the speaker, shirtless, a smirk on his lips, a tie that you were sure he owned but were unsure of around his neck, you furrowed your brows, looking over at the washing line, where his shirt dangled. 

"Dreaming of me again?" He teased, sitting on the floor beside you, crushing the soft grass a little and propping himself up against the plant pot, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, that damn smirk never once leaving him. "What was it this time? Me making you cum so hard you couldn't speak, or-" 

"Go fuck yourself," you managed to chuckle, rolling your eyes and glaring at him playfully, a slight going in your eyes that he knew all too well, he knew he hit a nerve, and it made him wonder why his teasing had gotten to you so much. "Dick." 

Logan grinned, then, keeping his gaze on you, now, raising a curious brow as he licked his lips hungrily, something wolfish in the deep brown of his eyes, the almost black leathery colour that glistened and glittered in the sunlight. "Snappy today, are we? What's the matter? I struck a nerve?" 

You scoffed, relaxing into the position you were once in, not expecting Logan to get up and easily maneuver you into his lap as he stole the seat, making you hit his shoulder playfully as you squirmed. "I fucking hate you." 

He beamed brightly, his smile brighter than the sun and twice as beautiful. 

The song changed. 

Staring At The Sun by MIKA. 

"I'm only playing," Logan assured, leaning over to kiss your forehead, blissfully unaware of its effects, of what such a little gesture of affection did. "Come on, what's wrong?" 

"You'll hate me if I tell you," you mumbled, relaxing in his arms, but moving to press your forehead against his shoulder, it was an awkward position, but you took comfort in having your body so close to his. 

"Tell me," he told you, serious for a split second. "Come on, (y/n), we've known each other since we were fucking kids, what could you say to me that'll make me hate you?" 

He had a point, you had to admit that, even though you yearned not to, and with a heavy and burdened sigh, you quietly admitted, "fuck's sake, Logan, I… I… think I have… feelings… for you." 

He was silent for a moment, knowing that he wasn't exactly the relationship type, he preferred not to be tied down, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that there had always been something about you that made him… different; there was something about you that touched him, and made him want to be tied down and settled. Sure, he had no intention of getting clean or stopping drinking, but what was that old saying? Baby steps? 

"Then be mine," he sniffed, sure he could still feel the slight tingle from the cocaine he had taken the previous night, sure he could still smell the marijuana that clung to his bare chest. "I'm gonna fuck up a lot, but if you're willing to be mine then I'm willing to fucking try." 

"That's all I want," you whispered. "To be yours. I don't care how many times you fuck up, or how badly… like you said, we've known each other since we were fucking kids, and… shit, Logan, you could hurt me a million times over and I'd still run to you." 


End file.
